Vérité d'une potion
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Une potion ratée qui as des effets secondaires particuliers et qui révèle des vérités que certains auraient préféré garder secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ _Vérité d'une potion._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Une potion ratée qui as des effets secondaires particuliers et qui révèle des vérités que certains auraient préféré garder secret._

 _ **Attention**_ _: DARK HARRY et BASHING Dumby, Hermione et certain Weasley et Griffondors._

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

Ce qui n'aurait dû au départ n'être qu'un jeu, c'est révélé un cauchemar. Ils m'ont menti. Tous. Ils m'ont tous menti. Je ne suis qu'une arme à leurs yeux. Un pion, rien de plus. Un jouet destiné à mourir. Je suis là, assit dans la grande salle et je vois pour la première fois tous ce que je n'ai pas voulu voir avant. Dire que tout cela n'a été possible que grâce à une potion raté de Neville. O oui, tous des menteurs. Ron et Hermione, Snape, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau, même si dans un autre genre que les autres, Hagrid et McGonagall. Mais surtout, Dumbledore, le gentil professeur plus manipulateur que Salazar. Ils se sont servi de moi pour leurs propres intérêts, mais ma vengeance serait pire encore. Je vais leurs faire regretter de s'être moqué de moi.

En fin de compte, cette potion a dû bon, elle m'a fait découvrit des pouvoirs que je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir. De plus, ce n'est même pas compliqué de leurs cachés ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ils ne se doutent de rien. Pour eux, je n'ai simplement qu'été malade. Pas de conséquence. Pas d'effet secondaires. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais aller leurs dire le contraire. Pas avec tout ce que j'ai découvert. Pauvres imbéciles. Maintenant, je vais leur montrer de quel bois je me chauffe.

Je pose mon regard sur la table des Serpentards, je le vois qui relève la tête et me fixe. Un discret acquiescement et je sais qu'il a bien eu mon message. Je me lève, déverse un prétexte bidon à mes soi-disant « amis » et sort de la grande salle. Je me rends à la salle sur demande. Un grand salon sombre m'accueille. Une cheminée, un immense tapis au milieu duquel une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir quelque chose d'accueillant… et d'intime. Je sens une présence derrière moi.

 **\- Humm, pas mal Potter, dois-je y voir une invitation ?**

 **\- Et à quoi devrais-je t'inviter exactement ?**

Deux bras se glissent autours de ma taille et un souffle chaud sur mon cou me fait frissonner.

 **\- J'ai plein d'idée en tête, mais une en particulier.**

Une langue mutine remonte le long de ma gorge et me fait gémir.

 **\- A quoi tu joues Malfoy ? Je ne savais pas que tu nourrissais ce genre de fantasme pour moi.**

Ses mains caressent mon ventre et remonte lentement sur mon torse.

 **\- Allons Potter, ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué que je voulais te mettre dans mon lit. Je ne m'en cache pas vraiment.**

Ses derniers mots sont accompagnés de ses dents sur mon épaule dénudée. Je le sais. J'ai bien vu ses regards de désirs et ses effleurements à l'abris des regards. Oui, j'ai bien vu tout ça. Et moi, cela ne m'en as que plus excité. Ma némésis, mon ennemi. Entre mes bras, entre mes cuisses. Je me retourne et le plaque contre la porte. J'envahis sa bouche de la mienne. Nos langues se croisent et s'emmêlent. Nos mains se cherchent, se caressent, se déshabillent. Je l'entraine sur le tapis et pour les heures qui suivent, nous faisons l'amour, unissant nos corps et nos envies.

.

oOo

.

Une caresse sur mon torse et je le serre encore plus contre moi. Un baiser, un sourire. D'ennemi à amant. J'ai vu clair en lui. Il ne me ment pas, il ne se cache pas. Un désir… De mon corps… De mes caresses… Un désir assouvi et inassouvi à la fois. De la haine à l'amour. Car je ne pourrais plus le voir autrement. Oui, un amant c'est ce qu'il est. Un amant et un peu plus. J'ai vu ses sentiments et je sais qu'il s'agit de plus que d'une simple attirance. Notre haine si profonde, ne cachait en réalité qu'un désir plus profond. Nous nous aimions à nous haïr. Il me voulait comme je le voulais en retour. Le jeu du chat et de la souri, sept ans qu'on l'initie. Aujourd'hui, le chat à attraper la souri. Reste à savoir qui est le chat, qui est la souri.

Il se relève et s'assoit à califourchon sur mes hanches. Il me regarde avec ce sourire gourmant et aguicheur à la fois. Je me relève sur un coude, l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse. Je le relâche à bout de souffle. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir un jour une telle proximité avec le blond. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma première fois serait avec lui.

 **\- Alors, si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as fait venir. Car même si j'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait et que je ne serais pas contre de remettre ça, je doute que c'était dans tes plans.**

Ses mains en équilibre sur mon torse, les miennes sur ses hanches. Je dessine des arabesques, lui provoquant des frissons.

 **\- Non, tu as raison, mais je ne regrette pas. Te voir te déhancher et me chevaucher en valait la peine.**

J'amorce un petit coup de bassin et le fait tomber à l'horizontale.

 **\- Humm, en redemanderait tu beau brun ?**

J'inverse nos positions et me retrouve entre ses jambes, lui en dessous de moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement.

 **\- Je ne dirais pas nom, mais notre absence va se faire remarquer. De plus ce que j'ai à te demander est important.**

Le masque des Malfoy reprend place sur son beau visage. Il est soucieux et se pose de nombreuses questions.

 **\- Alors demande.**

Je souris. Je n'ai plus aucun problème pour lire en lui. Ni en personne d'autre.

 **\- Tout d'abord, sache que si j'ai couché avec toi, c'est par envie et non pour que tu penses que je veuille obtenir quelque chose de toi.**

Je caresse sa joue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le toucher, j'aime ça.

 **\- Ensuite, si j'ai demandé à te voir, c'est parce que je veux que tu me conduises à Voldemort.**

Draco se fige. Il est en colère. Je le sens et pas besoin de mon pouvoir pour ça.

 **\- Tu as besoin de moi pour le tuer ?**

O oui, il est très en colère mon petit dragon.

 **\- Non, j'ai besoin de toi pour le rencontrer, lui parler et m'allier à lui.**

Draco me rejoue la scène du petit poisson rouge. C'est marrant, mais vexant. Pourquoi personne n'arrive à croire que je puisse agir par moi-même.

 **\- Tu… t'es cinglé ? Tu veux t'allier au Mage Noir ? Toi, Saint Potty, le sorcier de la Lumière. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Me fait-tu confiance ?**

Je le vois cogiter dans sa petite tête blonde. Finalement, il prend un air déterminé et je sais qu'il me fait confiance et qu'à mon tour, je peux lui faire confiance.

 **\- Oui.**

Je l'embrasse et mêle mes mains aux siennes. Là, je lui montre. Je lui dévoile mon nouveau pouvoir, mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je lui ouvre la porte de ma mémoire et lui fait voir. La potion ratée… La fièvre… La douleur… Les visions… Je lui fais passer tous les souvenirs et les sentiments de ses derniers jours. La trahison… Les mensonges… Ma colère… Ma haine… Mon envie de vengeance… Puis tout s'arrête et je ressens… Son incompréhension… Sa compréhension… Sa détermination… Ma vengeance devenue sa vengeance.

 **\- Je vais contacter mon père. Je… laisse-moi lui dire, il nous aidera.**

J'acquiesce. J'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne me trahira pas. Un dernier baiser et nous nous séparons. Un quart d'heure plus tard, chacun dans son dortoir, chacun dans son lit, chacun perdus dans ses pensées, chacun s'endort au souvenir de l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :**_ _Vérité d'une potion._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Une potion ratée qui as des effets secondaires particuliers et qui révèle des vérités que certains auraient préféré garder secret._

 _ **Attention**_ _: DARK HARRY et BASHING Dumby, Hermione et certain Weasley et Griffondors._

.

.

Chapitre 2.

.

.

Je les hais. J'exècre leurs faux sourires et pourtant je fais comme si de rien était. Je ne dois pas leurs montrer le moindre sentiment. Les seuls moments où je peux vraiment être moi est entre les bras de mon petit dragon. Deux semaines qu'il à envoyer sa lettre à son père, lui expliquant la situation, mais sans lui parler de mes pouvoirs. D'un accord commun, on a gardé ça pour nous. Je suis dans mon lit à repenser aux dernières heures. Malfoy au-dessus de moi, me chevauchant et nous emmenons à la jouissance. L'air frais caresse mon visage. Et je m'imagine caressant celui de mon amant. Un grand hibou noir entre dans la chambre et se pose sur la tête de mon lit.

 **\- Harry, c'est qui,** me demande Ron.

Sa curiosité m'exaspère.

 **\- Je ne sais pas Ron.**

Je détache le parchemin et m'allonge sur mon lit. Ron tente de se glisser pour lire par-dessus mon épaule, mais d'un regard, je lui fais comprendre de s'éloigner. Ce qu'il fait à regret. Je ferme les rideaux de mon lit et jette un sort d'intimité. Je commence à lire la lettre. Une écriture fine et belle.

.

 _Mr_. _Harry Potter,_

 _Je suis extrêmement surpris de la lettre de mon fils. Veuillez me pardonner mon manque de réponse, mais je me devais de prendre certaines dispositions._

 _Vous serez ravis d'apprendre, que mon seigneur accepte de vous rencontrer. Pour cela, vous êtes invités à venir passer les vacances au manoir Malfoy en compagnie de mon fils._

 _Cette lettre a été ensorcelé de manière à ce que vous soyez le seul à pouvoir la lire, mais par précaution, je vous suggère de la bruler._

 _Cordialement_

 _Lord Lucius Malfoy_

.

Je referme le parchemin et écris une brève réponse à Malfoy, lui signifiant que j'accepte son invitation. Je remets la réponse au hibou et brule la lettre de Malfoy. Je rouvre mon rideau et m'apprête à sortir de la chambre.

 **\- Alors c'était qui ?**

Décidément, il m'irrite vraiment celui-là.

 **\- Personne Ron, juste une admiratrice de plus. Tu sais ce que sait ?**

Son visage passe de la curiosité à l'énervement.

 **\- Ouai, bien sûr.**

Je sens sa colère affluée par vague. Ron est jaloux de ma popularité. Il n'est que l'ombre caché derrière le héros et sa l'énerve. Je ne m'en occupe pas et rejoins une personne plus intéressante. Je parcoure les couloirs, la distance qui m'en sépare se raccourcit. J'entre dans la salle sur demande et le vois. Il est assis sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Dès qu'il me voit, il pose le livre et me sourit. Je m'approche et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrasse désespérément. Ses mains autours de ma taille, je pose ma tête dans son cou. Là, je suis bien.

 **\- J'ai reçus une lettre de ton père.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Et que t'a-t-il dit ?**

 **\- Il m'invite à passer les fêtes avec vous au manoir Malfoy.**

Draco m'oblige à me redresser et me regarde estomaqué.

 **\- Tu ? Non ? C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui. On va pouvoir être tous les deux.**

Draco sourit et m'embrasse. Nous nous laissons encore une fois aller à la passion de nos corps.

.

oOo

.

Je sors du bureau agacé. Comment a-t-il osé ? J'aurais dû aller chez Sirius, mais Sirius n'est plus là. A la place, il me renvoi chez ces cafards de Dursley. Hors de question, mais j'ai tout prévu. Ils payeront tous. Alors que j'avance dans les couloirs sans réel but, je ressens l'étrange envie de le voir. Je me dirige vers ses appartements et frappe. Un léger « entrer » m'accueil. Je me glisse dans l'appartement et pénètre dans un salon aux couleurs de noir et de blanc. Je m'assoie dans l'un des fauteuils en attendant que mon hôte me rejoigne. Ce qu'il fait quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de sa taille. L'eau s'écoule le long de son corps et je me surprends à imaginer lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il s'approche et s'assoie en face de moi. Je me retiens de ne pas glisser mon regard plus bas que son visage.

 **\- Bonjour Harry.**

 **\- Bonjour 'mus.**

Je souris intérieurement, j'ai réussis à garder mon calme. Je trouvais déjà Remus attirant, mais là, il est à tomber. Ses cheveux châtains qui encadrent son visage, ses yeux marrons qui me transpercent, ses lèvres provocantes, son torse musclé, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes…. Humm, il faut que j'arrête là. Je me gifle mentalement pour me calmer. Ses yeux sont passés du sombre à l'ambrés. Le loup se réveille.

 **\- Harry,** murmure Lupin.

Il se lève et après un moment à me fixer, s'enferme dans sa chambre. J'expire fortement et penche la tête en arrière. Merlin, encore un peu et je lui sautais dessus. Je ne comprends pas ma réaction. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui m'attire de la sorte et font que mes pantalons deviennent serrés à ce point. Draco et Remus.

 **\- Harry ça va ?**

J'ouvre les yeux. Tien, quand les avais-je fermés ? Je me tourne vers Remus et lui souris. Il a enfilé un pantalon noir et un pull en laine gris. Si Draco était là, il regarderait le loup sans gêne. Je n'avais jamais fait gaffe à Remus avant, mais j'ai vu dans les souvenir de Draco que Remus avait été son premier et depuis je n'ai de cesse de fantasmer autant sur l'un que sur l'autre, même si l'un est déjà à moi. Les voir collé l'un à l'autre, voir la passion de Draco et la sauvagerie du loup était des plus excitant. Un grognement sourd se répercute dans la pièce.

 **\- Harry, s'il-te-plaît calme toi, tu excite mon loup là.**

Je le fixe sans gêne et un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Je me lève et m'approche de lui sous son regard vigilant. Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et me penche à son oreille.

 **\- Vraiment Remus ? Et toi, sais-tu à quel point tu m'excite ?**

 **\- Harry,** grogne le loup.

 **\- Dit moi, comment c'était avec Draco ? Tu as aimé ? Car lui a beaucoup apprécié et moi ça m'intrigue, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si tu pourrais te lâcher comme ça aussi, mais dans mes bras cette fois ?** Susurrais-je à son oreille.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je ne veux pas trahir mon petit dragon, mais je désire Remus autant que Draco. Je lèche son cou et y dépose un baiser. Je me relève aussi vite que je me suis assis et me réinstalle dans l'autre fauteuil. Remus me regarde incrédule.

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça Rem. J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi ?**

Il soupire et ferme les yeux.

 **\- Tout comme je tiens à toi Harry. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je vois bien que depuis quelque mois quelque chose te perturbe. Je le sens.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je lui dise tout. Et j'en ai l'envie. Remus est le dernier lien avec mes parents et mon parrain et je ne veux pas le perdre. De plus, j'ai besoin de lui pour mon plan.

 **\- Voilà, tu te souviens d'il y a deux mois quand j'ai reçus la potion ratée de Neville ?**

 **\- Comment oublié,** soupire-t-il. **J'ai eu la peur de ma vie cette semaine-là.**

 **\- Désolé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je suppose que si tu me dis ça, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que tu as gardé pour toi, j'ai tort ?**

 **\- Non, tu as raison. Ce que je vais te dire, il n'y a que Draco qui est au courant. La potion a bien eu des effets secondaires et inattendus, mais le mieux, c'est que je te montre.**

Je me lève, m'agenouille devant lui et pose mes mains sur les siennes. Je lui montre ce que j'ai montré à Draco. Toute la vérité… Tous les mensonges… Remus me dévisage… Le loup m'observe… Il me prend dans ses bras et je sens ses larmes coulées dans mon cou. Je passe mes bras autours de sa taille et me laisse aller à cette étreinte et pour la première fois depuis que tout à éclater, je me permets enfin de pleuré. Nous passons des heures à parler, à prendre des décisions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je lis en lui et je ressens. Incompréhension… Colère… Haine…. Et amour… L'amour d'un homme pour un autre. L'amour qu'à Remus pour moi. Nous nous embrassons, mais bien vite je mets fin à cette étreinte. Je suis bien, mais j'ai peur. Draco, Remus. Remus, Draco. Je les désire autant l'un que l'autre, mais ne veux en blesser aucun. Un plan de plus se forme dans mon esprit et je m'en réjouis d'avance. Je quitte son appartement, non pas sans qu'il me promette de m'aider avant un dernier baiser. Je regagne la tour des Griffondor et mon lit et m'endors le cœur lourd et léger à fois.


End file.
